Life is just a dream on the way to death
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Kagome dreams of her father, but is it really a dream? her mother ignores her, and Kagome goes back to the feudal era to find that the cold-hearted beast has come to find out what is going on, together they find the answer, what does Kagome wish for?
1. Chapter 1

"Dad, its you, am I dead or just dreaming?" Kagome confused,

"Hi honey, you grew up so well, look at you, I bet you are breaking all the boy's heart huh," her father messing up her hair, she giggled,

"No, not really," Kagome a bit nervous.

"I came to tell you its not your time, live life a little don't ever take anything for granted and slow down a little to enjoy it," her father smiled with tears glistening in his eyes.

"What, is this some kind of a warning or something, am I going to die soon?" Kagome freaking out. Her father walked out of the room,

"Hey, wait dad," Kagome shouted, she ran after him, she found herself downstairs her mother was fixing lunch and her brother was running out to play.

"Mom, I saw dad, I just saw dad," Kagome out of breath, her mother seemed to being ignoring her,

"Did you hear me, mom?" Kagome screamed, she looked at her mother and ran out to the well and passed through, when she crawled out into the Feudal Era she ran to the village, Sango, Miroku and the rest of the gang waited for her at Keade's.

"Hey guys, you aren't going to ignore me either are you?" Kagome a bit upset,

"No, what would give you that idea?" Sango confused,

"Well, mom just ignored me and I saw dad, my dad," Kagome freaking out.

"Wait, isn't your dad dead?" Miroku confused as well,

"Yeah, which makes no sense!" Kagome holding her head, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway,

"Miko, what is going on?" Sesshomaru strongly, she got up,

"Excuse me guys," Kagome walking to Sesshomaru, she looked at her friends, she led the way to the well so they couldn't be heard.

"So you feel it too, something weird is going on, I don't know what, I didn't do this," Kagome seriously,

"This Sesshomaru saw his mother, he wasn't dreaming, and his persons at the castle are all gone," Sesshomaru explained.

"Where's Inuyasha, have you seen him around or Kikyo for that matter," Kagome looking around,

"Miko, this Sesshomaru's mother has never came to me, only my father, my mother is dead," Sesshomaru wanting answers,

"I know, my father came to me, he said something weird though," Kagome having a puzzled look on her face, "Tell me what he said," Sesshomaru shaking her,

"He told me I grew well, he asked me if I was breaking all the boy's hearts with my looks, um, he said he came to tell me its not your time, live life a little, don't ever take anything for granted and slow down a little to enjoy it, then he left the room and when I ran after him, my mother was fixing lunch and my brother had ran outside to play, but the funny thing is I tried to talk to my mother and she ignored me like…just like as if I weren't there, like I was a ghost or something," Kagome confused.

"Sounds like a warning of sorts, something is not right, I can't find Rin, or Ah-Un, Inuyasha is more than likely off with that dead whore," Sesshomaru mumbled,

"Hey, you're supposed to be Lord Sesshomaru, all pride and everything, and you talk to me like we are friends, this is bad, what do you remember?" Kagome sitting on the lip of the well.

"We were fighting Naraku, that's it," Sesshomaru shrugged, she stared him down, he was acting really funny like, she slapped him across the face,

"Get a hold of yourself, the Lord Sesshomaru I know doesn't act like this, he is stoic, cold-hearted and I remember having to almost beg him to help me fight Naraku, do you remember where the place was?" Kagome jumping down. Sesshomaru looked at her strangely,

"I feel really good, no pain, no beast trying to tell me anything," Sesshomaru laughing, she again looked at him confused.

"Sesshomaru, hey, come on, if we want to get to the bottom of this, we need to work together, and it would help if you were your normal self, the all mighty lord that everyone is scared of, now do you remember where this place is, where we fought Naraku?" Kagome grabbing his haori, he stared in her eyes and raised a brow,

_~Wow, have I never seen this before, she is beautiful!~ _Sesshomaru starting to lean into kiss her lips as he licked his,

"Hey, what the hell, am I the only one that has not lost it, Sesshomaru you hate humans, so stop trying to kiss me," Kagome feeling the muscles of his upper body,

_~Oh boy, my god, this man is really built, hey, back to Earth Kagome, we have work to do.~ _her mind telling her,

"So, you like what you feel?" Sesshomaru smirked, she blushed a little,

"That's besides the point," Kagome walking passed him, she stared at the sky,

_~Kagome, you do not have much time left, find the jewel and make your wish.~ _a male voice inside her head,

"What's wrong, tell me, what is it?" Sesshomaru not having the speed that he usually had,

"Someone is talking to me, inside my head, we have to find the jewel, and fast, we don't have a lot of time left, now do you remember the place we fought Naraku or not?" Kagome screaming at him. Sesshomaru started walking away, in the direction of Inuyasha's forest, she started to follow him, she said nothing, when he stopped he turned around,

"This is it, it was through here," Sesshomaru trying to sniff around,

"What's the matter?" Kagome concerned,

"There's blood all around, but I can barely smell it," Sesshomaru explained,

"Look for the jewel, it should be here," Kagome frantically, she was really getting creeped out.

"Look calm down," Sesshomaru remaining calm, she had a really bad feeling about all of this,

"I think we need to go back, to check on Miroku and Sango," Kagome seriously,

"Kagome, calm down, will you, now the voice inside your head, it told you that we didn't have much time left right? So look, look for the jewel," Sesshomaru strongly, he glanced up at her, though he appeared to be looking straight through her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him, she 'eeped'. There before them was the bastard himself, Naraku,

"Ha, isn't this ironic, you look for the jewel in death also, don't you ever give up little miko, it was never yours to protect," Naraku laughing, Kagome narrowed her eyes at him,

"What did you just say?" Kagome strongly,

"That's right, you and all of your little friends, did defeat me little miko, but you all paid the price with your lives, its only a matter of time when you and your little lover here will meet your maker," Naraku smirked,

"You lie," Kagome stepping out from behind Sesshomaru,

"Do I? Let us see shall we?" Naraku slamming a tentacle through her body, it went right through her, she gasped, she turned and looked at Sesshomaru, he reached for his sword but it wasn't there, he grabbed Kagome and ran back to the village. Slowly he sat Kagome down in Kaede's hut, he sat down with her, she was spacing out,

"Kagome, Kagome, snap out of it," Sesshomaru shaking her.

"We died, we are all dead, Sango and Miroku were going to get married and have kids, you were going to rule the Western lands and I don't know what else you had in store but everyone here in the Feudal Era had a life or at least had plans, it should have been me and me alone that went up against Naraku," Kagome emotionless.

"Come on, we have to find the jewel, if we can find the jewel you can make your selfless wish, if you wish correctly we all can be back and alive," Sesshomaru strongly,

"But Naraku is also looking for the jewel, I'm sure he found it in the woods there, that's where we killed him, it's where we all died," Kagome nothing but a empty void.

"Stay with me miko," Sesshomaru strongly,

"Why, I don't have anything, even if I wished for things to be set right before Naraku ever started this, I don't have anything, my human life wasn't anything special, I had school, annoying friends, and in the Feudal Era I have Sango who was going to marrying Miroku and have a family, Inuyasha will mate with Kikyo and there's no room for me, there's never any room for me, I am nothing, or was nothing, I was just a jewel shard collector to him," Kagome strongly.

"You know your father was right, you need to slow down, you need to get your life back, and appreciate what is given to you, you are beautiful, you are smart, and you can do anything you put your mind to, you always put your heart out for others, your very caring Kagome, look at all the good you have done, you helped Rin when she was dying from the fever, you have Shippo your adoptive son, and Rin had taken to you well, you have a lot of people that do care for you, Sango would do anything for you, you do good Kagome," Sesshomaru pushing her hair back. She smirked, as she turned to gaze at the cold-hearted beast he once was,

"You know, I always knew you cared, deep down, I guess I wont ever hear you talk like when I bring us back will I?" Kagome letting a tear slide down her face.

"Probably not," Sesshomaru laughed at himself, she gently touched his cheek, she traced along where his marks were,

"I hate to admit but I am going to miss you acting like this," Kagome leaning in, he smirked, he leaned halfway to meet her lips, slowly they kissed, he gently put his hand to the side of her neck and rubbed her silk like cheek, she played with his hair.

_~Ah, so you finally found him, I approve! So cute together, you guys will have beautiful pups, but you are still running short of time, you must hurry.~ _the male voice shouted in her head,

"Its my dad, the voice inside my head, its my dad, he says that I finally found you, that and we are running short of time," Kagome frowned,

"The jewel wasn't there," Sesshomaru strongly,

"Are you sure?" Kagome narrowing her eyes at him,

"I am," Sesshomaru strongly, she felt a gush of wind behind her, she turned quickly,

"Kaede, what are you…did you die too?" Kagome almost starting to cry. Kaede said nothing but revealed that she was keeping something for her in her wrinkled old hand, slowly her fingers uncurled to reveal the purple jewel,

"Kaede, thank you so much," Kagome trying to hug her, she stopped her, she left the hut,

"Wait, Kaede?" Kagome running after her, but she didn't even make it out of the hut, Naraku was standing there, she backed up, Sesshomaru got in front of her, he would protect her,

"Get behind me, Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered,

"So it's the other way around, you are going to protect your new found lover," Naraku liking the entertainment.

"I wish for every good beings and creatures that were destroyed by Naraku to be brought back alive and well again without the presents of…" Kagome wishing, Sesshomaru disappeared, he found himself waking laying in the blood-soaked earth holding Kagome's hand, he looked around at everything,

_~It wasn't a dream, everyone of us who fought lost our life.~ _Sesshomaru seeing Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, the little kitsune, Sango's neko pet, the wolf, and Kikyo, who was once again with the living, and actually had a pulse, the only one who wasn't with them was Kagome. Sesshomaru growled at the scent of all the blood, he started to walk away,

"Kagome," Sango screamed,

"She's bleeding out, Miroku, Inuyasha please someone do something!" Sango holding her best friend in her lap, Sesshomaru turned, he knew he owed Kagome for bringing him back, he slowly turned around, he swiftly made his way over to the miko that he had kissed when he was dead, he took a claw and cut her shirt down the middle to see all the blood, he checked her pulse, it was hardly even there, a very weak pulse, he got to his knees and licked her wound, knowing he was the only one that could save her. It healed in the matter of seconds, slowly he picked her up in his arms,

"Where are you taking her?" Sango cried,

"To my castle, she has a weak pulse, she may never wake up again, I owe her that much, you all do, we all died fighting against the hanyou," Sesshomaru turning into his orb and getting Kagome to his castle.


	2. Riddening a ghost part 1

Sesshomaru laid her in the room beside of his personal quarters, his healers were right behind him, mainly asking him how he received his arm back, he didn't care about having his arm back but he did care whether or not Kagome lived or died, for all he knew, Naraku could be torturing her even now in her slumbers,

"Milord, she is healed, but something is preventing her to wake, we have done everything we possibly can for her," the healers explained softly.

"You are free to leave," Sesshomaru staring at Kagome laying there,

_~What more can I possibly do for her?~ _Sesshomaru making his way to her bedside. There was a knock on the door,

"Enter," Sesshomaru sitting on the side of the bed,

"Milord, do you wish for me to clean the lady?" one of his servants asked.

"I shall do it," Sesshomaru stoically,

"Milord, it is not proper," the woman bravely explained to him,

"I do not have to justify or explain my reasoning but I owe this woman my life, I will not have her waking up in a strange place around a demon, bring me the material to wash her with and some fresh clothing," Sesshomaru coldly.

"Yes, of course, milord, she can hear your words and feel your touch, it is just a suggestion but it would maybe bring her out of the slumber she resides in," the servant explained softly.

"You are free to fetch the materials I have requested for," Sesshomaru strongly,

"Yes, right away milord," the servant quickly leaving the room, when he made sure the servant was gone he gently reached out for her hand, he found it smooth but the inside of her palm was callused.

"Miko, I owe you my life, your wish has been granted, but the only one who has yet to come back is you, you sleep so soundly and it worries this Sesshomaru, I have done everything in my power to bring you back, but you still sleep, if you do not come back then Naraku had won, prove him wrong Kagome, I know your will is strong, you can defeat him you have that strength to face him," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear lowly. There was another knock on the door,

"Enter," Sesshomaru grumbled, two servants came in, one sat the bowl of water and a wash rag down by the bedside, the other held onto fresh kimonos,

"Do you wish to choose the kimono?" the servant showing him dresses, he picked out a light pink with red flower designs on it.

"Hang it up and leave me," Sesshomaru strongly, the servant hung the dress in the closet, then hung the others away from it and left the room, he walked over to the latch on the door and latched the door shut. Kagome was fighting Naraku still,

"Come on, hurt me again, I'll just heal once more," Kagome trying to find a way to kill the ghost of the hanyou she and her friends had defeated,

_~There is no way to kill a ghost.~ _Kagome's father's voice ringing in her head,

"So what, do I give up?" Kagome confused, the voice was quiet.

"I will not give up father, its not in my blood to give up,

_~Miko, come back to me, your father said that its not your time, you do not belong with him yet, if anything else to hold onto do you not have someone to protect?~ _Sesshomaru's voice ringing in her head,

"Sesshomaru… yes, I do have someone to protect," Kagome growling at Naraku. Sesshomaru gently cleaned her body and placed her in the light kimono, then laid her under the covers, he swiftly exited the room to find a messenger,

"Take Ah-Un, find the old miko who goes by Kaede bring her here, tell her Lord Sesshomaru requests her help," Sesshomaru strongly,

"Also request for Shippo he is a kitsune," Sesshomaru explained to the messenge, he bowed his head and ran out to Ah-Un, they flew away.

"Sesshomaru, is mommy going to be alright," Rin sniffled with red blood-shot eyes, he bent down and hugged her, he slowly pulled away,

"When did you take to calling her by such a title?" Sesshomaru softly,

"She said I could the last time I was with her, is she going to die?" Rin crying,

"Come on, she isn't going to die, not if this Sesshomaru has anything to say about it," Sesshomaru carrying her up to see Kagome, that is till Kagome screamed,

"Be a good girl and stay here for one minute," Sesshomaru running into the room and shutting the door. He swiftly moved to the bed and jerked back the covers, he shredded the kimono with his claws, there was another hole and slash marks appearing, Sesshomaru licked the hole till it healed, the slash marks were next. When he finished he thought of an idea since Kagome was still alive,

"Miko, if you can hear me, try your barriers, just hold him at bay I have Kaede on her way, surely she can help us," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Great idea, thanks Sesshomaru," Kagome hoping it would work, she concentrated on her power and managed to erect a barrier, she didn't know how long she could hold the barrier.

_~Dad, help me, I have no idea what to do.~ _Kagome thinking,

_~I don't either honey, you have to fight to hold onto to life, I promise you, your life is about to change for the better, just think, Sango and Miroku will be getting married and think how beautiful you'll be standing there by her side as a maid of honor and you will be an aunt, playing with their kids, and a mother yourself one day, with beautiful pups whose hair almost glitters like diamonds in the sun, good things are waiting to happen to you just hold on long enough to see the days to come.~ _her father trying to convince her. Kagome smiled and exhausting smile,

"Dad, isn't there any way to defend myself against him?" Kagome tiredly,

_~I can't think of anything, try using your powers.~ _her father suggested, Kagome stood up, she concentrated on all of her power and it came out at Naraku, it weaken him but only a little.

_~Keep doing that, its working.~ _her father shouted, she built back up some power and lashed out again, she hit Naraku again, now she had him in the corner and down,

_~Run, run to Sesshomaru's castle, if you can get to the castle you can trap Naraku's ghost there, all you need is a monk to cleanse the castle and he will be gone.~ _her father excitedly.

"Thanks dad, I hope this works," Kagome jumping out the window and running as fast as she could, she wouldn't give in till she reached the castle. After a while she found herself flying through the air,

"This beats running," Kagome seeing the castle's point far off in the distance, she felt herself being pulled there and suddenly she screamed and jerked straight up awake.


	3. Riddening a ghost part 2

"Miko, calm down, tell me what's wrong," Sesshomaru strongly,

"A monk…a ghost…cleansing castle," Kagome trying to catch her breath,

"Did someone say monk…wow," Miroku's eyes lighting up, Kagome was sitting up and was nude,

"Hentai!" Kagome breathed out as Sesshomaru stepped in front of his view, Miroku turned around to be met with a stinging slap to the face by Sango,

"Hentai!" Sango grumbled.

"Naraku, he is a ghost, if he follows me here, then a monk can cleanse the home and he will be gone for good," Kagome calming down a little.

"Lets do it," Miroku excitedly, Sesshomaru growled at him,

"Come on, lets get you into the hall till Kagome is dressed," Sango pulling him out. Sesshomaru walked to a divider that led into his room, he grabbed his robe and swiftly entered into her room again.

"Put this on just incase Naraku hurts you once more, I will have to heal you quickly," Sesshomaru strongly as he turned his back,

"Thank you Sesshomaru and you do not owe me anything," Kagome getting out of the bloodstained bed sheets, she was making her way over to him, she slowly put her hand into his, he slowly turned around.

"Thank you for healing me," Kagome softly,

"You do good miko, you make a better life for these people around your person, you are wanted here more than you realized in death, besides I could not take Rin's mother away from her, she wants to see you," Sesshomaru strongly.

"She can't not right now, you need to get everyone except for Miroku out and away from me, I do not want to be held responsible for any deaths that Naraky may cause, hurry, please Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome being respectful, he let go of her hand and left the room, Miroku was sent into the room as Sesshomaru hurried with Kagome's friends into the passageways of the castle.

"Stay with them Rin, stay till I return, Kagome does not want any of you to get killed," Sesshomaru stoically, he turned his back and started to walk away,

"You love her don't you?" Sango trying to make him admit to it, he stopped in his tracks,

_~What does she speak of?~ _the beast confused,

_~Kagome's old man thinks we are soul mates.~ _Sesshomaru grumbled.

_~Something must have happened when you died, but the miko is gorgeous and her silky skin and her callused palms, she works hard for her pack, she is also smart, she would be good for the lands and the perfect match for you, she has fire, not like the others you have bedded before, you must take her, if you do not start with the courting process before your next cycle, I will mark her myself.~ _the beast excitedly.

_~You will not harm her, she has been through enough, I will, we will play hard to get and see if she is still game.~ _Sesshomaru strongly as he shut the passageway and locked it so they couldn't escape. Swiftly moving to the bedroom he opened the door and shut it, he locked it, Kagome and Miroku were quiet, she motioned for Sesshomaru to be quiet, he nodded, slowly he made his way to Kagome, he wanted to be near if she were to get hurt again, he could hear her heart racing, he knew she was the bait and he didn't like it one bit. Slowly he closed his eyes and concentrated on the smells and tried to hear for anything that may be different. Nothing, nothing but the same smells and sounds, suddenly Kagome turned to Sesshomaru trying to choke the life out of him,

"Nice to see you again little lover boy," Kagome's voice turning demonic.

"Naraku, you cannot have her, I will not stand for it, I will not lose her," Sesshomaru trying to grab her throat, but an invisible entity stopped him,

_~I will take care of him son, you will kill your soul mate if you try to defeat him like this, get the monk to start the process, now hurry.~ _his father's voice entering his head.

"Father," Sesshomaru strongly, Kagome's choke hold on Sesshomaru was released and she collapsed to the floor,

"Now monk," Sesshomaru stoically, Miroku started the chanting, after a few minutes the wind picked up in the room and a sudden burst of dark purples waved through the room,

"He is gone, I did it," Miroku smiling, he fell to the floor, exhausted, Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome,

_~My soul mate, even my father thinks this is true.~ _Sesshomaru confused, he gently picked Kagome up and laid her on the futon in the room, he called for a servant to come and clean her bed, he held Kagome tightly to his person, he stared at her for long minutes, gently pushing her black locks out of her face,

_~See, she is so beautiful, she is nothing like I have ever laid eyes on.~ _the beast informed Sesshomaru,

_~She is exhausted, she has had one hell of a life, she will reside in the castle from here on out, in this room, or of her choice, she will no longer think she is unwanted or there is no room for her, we have plenty of room for her.~ _Sesshomaru strongly.

_~Sesshomaru, she wants to be appreciated, she wants to be acknowledged, that's what she is talking about when she says there is no room for her in anyone's life.~ _the beast explained.

_~I wonder, what is it that she held onto to make her fight that bastard, she could have given up or given into him at any time.~ _Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow.

_~See, our miko is strong, she does not carry it in her blood, she does not know the meaning of giving up.~ _the beast inhaling her beautiful smell, Sesshomaru buried his nose into her neck and hair, he closed his eyes while doing so to imprint her smell into his mind. Once he opened his eyes he saw his most loyal servant staring at him, he growled,

"Milord, what do you wish I do with him?" the servant pointing to the monk in the floor,

"Take him to the room across this one," Sesshomaru stoically,

_~You should punish the servant for disturbing you so.~ _the beast growling some more,

"Milord, do you wish for me to leave, I have finished the task you have asked of me," the servant explained,

"Yes, that will be all for now," Sesshomaru waving her off, he slowly carried Kagome to the bed, he left her in the robe and covered her with the new blankets. Debating on whether to leave her alone and go release her friends or to stay by her side till she woke was something he had never had to think about, he was torn either way but he decided it was safe to leave and let her friends out, so he left and made his way to the passageway.

"Come, Kagome is fine, she is asleep and you will all have rooms here," Sesshomaru explained,

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, is Miroku alright?" Sango concerned,

"Your monk is just fine, he is resting in your room for tonight," Sesshomaru explained as he walked away.


	4. Requests from father

**Back in Kagome's room**

Kagome was dreaming of her father;

_"I'm so proud of you sweetheart, you and your friends did a good job," her father explained,_

_"Thanks dad, but I don't know what I am to do with my life now, you told me that I have found him, what does that mean exactly?" Kagome confused._

_"You and Lord Sesshomaru were meant for each other, you and him are…" her father was interrupted,_

_"You are soul mates," a strange strong male entering her dream, Kagome recognized him immediately,_

_"You're…" Kagome bowing to the ground, he laughed a little._

_"My child rise, please, that is not necessary," the Great Dog Demon smiled,_

_"You pulled Naraku's ghost from me, thank you," Kagome bowing her head,_

_"Actually, the monk did that, I merely stopped my son from killing your body, but you could thank me by taking care of my son, he doesn't know it yet but he needs someone, someone who won't ever betray him, who will love him for who he is not for his power or protect or for the money he holds, listen its tradition for youkai to start a courting process, he will give you three gifts to show you what he can offer to a family, after the third gift that he gives you if you so choose to become his mate, you will give him a gift, that gift you will give him is in his study, third shelf behind all the rest of the books there is a hallowed piece of backing on the shelf, you will find a book of pictures and a journal there inside the journal you will find a protective chain that used to be mine, tell him to wear it, in honor of me," Sesshomaru's old man smiling._

_"Of course, I will take care of your son, for years to come, until I grow too old to care for him," Kagome thinking about it and she almost shed some tears,_

_"Honey, if you so chose to mate with him it will be centuries, you will stay young as he and you will die when he dies, soul mates go together when they die so one does not die of heartbreak, may I ask, am I looking at my daughter-in-law?" Sesshomaru's father raising an eyebrow._

_"If your son permits it so, yes I will gladly accept, and your grandpups will know how wonderful their grandfather was," Kagome crying a little, but smiling._

_"I love you both so much, I wish you both could be with us now," Kagome smiling and crying as she hugged her father, she turned and was about to hug Sesshomaru's father, the Great Dog Demon himself but she didn't know whether or not too so she dropped her arms and simply bowed her head in respect, he surprised her by pulling her into a hug, she hugged him back as if she were his daughter._

_"I will not bite, I accept your hugs my new found daughter and we great men will always be with you both," the king of the dog demons explained as he slowly pulled away._

_"What about mom and Sota, I can't return to tell them I won't be coming back can I?" Kagome looking at her father._

_"That's for another dream, just wish to dream of your mother and brother and they will come, but you will live to see them again," her father kissing her forehead._

_"We will be watching over you both, now rest, and tomorrow wake with the new day and you and my son enjoy tomorrow with Rin and your friends, you already have quite a family my daughter, please tell Sesshomaru to let his brother into his life, they both need each other," Sesshomaru's father explained._

_"I will, and I will send your love to both of them, Godspeed to both of you,"_ Kagome watching them fade away, she was going to try to get some sleep but she heard bickering,

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha," Kagome waking up. Sesshomaru growled at his dim-witted half brother for waking Kagome up with his loud mouth,

"Kagome, I just wanted to see if you were alright, this bastard wouldn't let me near you," Inuyasha calming down a little.

"Your father told me to tell you both that you guys needed each other, Sesshomaru he wants you to let Inuyasha in your life, you guys are brothers, you are family, you share the same father, Inuyasha you may do things Sesshomaru does not like and same for you Sesshomaru, you both need to get past whatever that makes you guys fight, you both have been granted a second chance, start fresh, do not go on fighting for the rest of your lives," Kagome strongly as she wiped her face free from almost dried tears.

"You saw my father?" Inuyasha stunned,

"Yes, in my dreams and it breaks his heart that you guys can not get along," Kagome softly. Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru, he walked over to him,

"I am willing to give it a shot if you are big brother," Inuyasha reaching out to shake on it, Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome,

"Come on Sesshomaru, your father left you that sword for a reason, just as he left Inuyasha the other, you both carry his fangs, just be happy with that, Inuyasha could learn some things from you Sesshomaru, teach him as your father taught you," Kagome strongly. Sesshomaru stared down at his little half brother and shook his hand, but they both witnessed their father's spirit sealing the promise with both of his invisible hands,

"Thank you both, take care of each other, I love you both," their father nodding to Kagome, she smiled and nodded back as he faded away. Sesshomaru smirked, he hugged his brother,

"Stay in the castle, there are plenty of rooms, Kikyo can stay as well, and I will teach you everything our old man taught me," Sesshomaru stoically,

"Can you tell me about father also?" Natasha a bit hesitatingly.

"Yes, his books, his words, and his teaching were for the both of us," Sesshomaru leaving the room with Inuyasha to show him and Kikyo to their room for the night. When Sesshomaru came back and knocked on Kagome's door, there was no answer, he slowly pushed the door open, Rin and Shippo were both curled under the covers with their mother, he smiled and walked over to the bed and gave Kagome a kiss on her forehead,

"He wants me to take care of you also, and that's exactly what I plan to do, oh, your father wants you to enjoy the day with all of us, kind of like appreciating what we have in life," Kagome not moving.

"I will arrange for a picnic in my mother's garden, get some rest, I will see you in the morning," Sesshomaru stoically.

"Wait, Sesshomaru," Kagome grabbing his attention, he turned and waited for her to speak,

"I wanted to thank you again for your, um, for saving me," Kagome stumbling over her words.

"Thank you miko, for telling this Sesshomaru what his father told you to pass on, this Sesshomaru also needs to slow down and enjoy life and to appreciate what he has in it," Sesshomaru bowing his head,

"You are most welcome Sesshomaru, I guess in a way we have each other from a meaningless death, we gave each other another chance at life," Kagome strongly.

"Someone will be here in the morning to get you and the pups ready for breakfast," Sesshomaru not about to admit to a human miko that she had gave him a second chance. Sesshomaru walked out of her room and down to his room, he shut and locked the door and stripped down, hanging his elegant fur piece up and heading to his spring. Once in his personal hot springs he sighed.

_~You like the miko, that is quite obvious, so why do you not start the courting process now, she is your soul mate after all, you could lose her.~_ the beast explained.

_~How am I to protect my family if I drop my guard though?~_ Sesshomaru confused,

_~So you are saying that you have someone to protect now?~_ the beast enjoying messing with his master's mind.

_~Enough, just let me alone for a while, I need some time to think and to rest and I cannot do any of those if you are bringing everything to my attention.~_ Sesshomaru growled.

~Tonight and tomorrow are free for your choosing, but remember, she is your soul mate.~ the beast leaving him to his own thoughts.

_~A soul mate, so the miko has been my soul mate all this time, it does make some sense, she did bring this Sesshomaru back to the living to experience a second life, but she is from a different time, the future, maybe we were supposed to be together in the future, now I just get more time with her, more time to watch pups grow up, yes, this is good, but how can I be so sure she isn't still in love with my brother, when did she fall for me, I have never given her a reason to think of me in such a way, she shall be tested and watched closely.~_ Sesshomaru thought as he finally pulled himself from the hot spring and dried himself off, he walked over to his rather large spacious bed, it only held one person for so long.

_~It is quite lonely at night and rather chilly in the harsh winters, perhaps it would be rather nice to curl up around a beautiful mate.~ _Sesshomaru crawling under the covers, and staring at the ceiling till his mind finally shut down from exhaustion.


End file.
